ma destinée
by Mamanlily
Summary: Edward quitte Bella après l'accident de son anniversaire, sauf qu'il c'est passé autre chose ce jour là qui changera leur histoire à tout jamais...
1. Chapter 1

Je m'appelle Isabella Swann, mais je préfère Bella, je viens d'avoir 18 ans et je suis éperdument amoureuse de mon vampire de petit ami Edward Cullen. Le jour de mes 18 ans a été un merveilleux jour mais à la fois terrible. Edward a enfin céder à nos désirs charnelles dans notre clairière. Malgré qu'il ne m'ai pas blessé il s'en ai voulu pour les quelques bleus que j'ai eu, j'ai eu beau lui expliquer que je marquer facilement il s'en ai voulu et m'a assuré que cela ne se reproduirais plus jamais. Puis nous sommes allés rejoindre sa famille pour fêter mon anniversaire, la maladroite que je suis c'est coupé avec du papier cadeau. Jasper n'a pas su contrôler sa soif et m'a attaqué. Bien sûre Edward s'est interposé et à part une entaille sur mon bras je n'est pas été blessée. Mais mon petit-ami comme à son habitude reporte la faute sur lui. Cela s'est produit il y a trois jours, depuis aucuns des Cullen n'est revenus au lycée, je ne les ai pas revus. Edward quand à lui, continu à venir me voir, mais il est distant et froid envers moi.

Je viens de finir ma journée de travail au magasin des Newton, je gare ma camionnette devant chez moi. Edward est là à m'attendre.

- Viens te balader avec moi. _me dit-il_

Je le suis sans rien dire, un mauvais pressentiment me tord les boyaux. Nous nous enfonçâmes en silence dans la forêt, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward s'arrête et prenne la parole.

- Nous devons quitter Forks.

- Bien, laisse moi trouver quoi dire à Charlie…_ je le regarde et je vois à son air que mon pressentiment est fondé _quand tu dis « nous » ?

- Je parle de ma famille et moi.

- Je veux venir.

- Non Bella, je ne veux pas. _me répondit-il froidement_

- Tu ne veux plus de moi? _répondis-je d'une petite voix_

- Non. _son ton est froid et dure _

- Si c'est à cause de ce qui c'est passé avec Jasper, ce n'était rien

- Tu as raison ce n'était rien _me coupa-t-il_ rien de plus qu'il se serais passé tôt ou tard, mon monde n'est pas pour toi Bella.

- Mais mon monde c'est toi.

- Non c'est faux. Désolé d'avoir laissé les choses durer trop longtemps, je suis las de jouer un rôle qui n'est pas le mien, je ne suis pas un humain, tu ne m'apporte rien de bon.

- Si c'est pour sauver mon âme tu peux la prendre j'en ai pas besoin sans toi.

- Il ne s'agit pas de ton âme, à la vérité tu n'es pas pour moi.

- Tu m'as toujours mentis alors? _ma voix n'était plus qu'un murmure mais je savais qu'il m'entendait_

- Oui. Je voudrais que tu me fasses une promesse, et je te fais une promesse en retour, tu ne me verras plus, ce sera comme ci je n'avais jamais existais.

- Quelle promesse?

- Ne commets aucuns actes stupides ou téméraires, prend soin de toi.. pour Charlie.

- Non _ma voix avait claqué, j'étais hors de moi_ comment peux tu me demander de te faire une promesse tandis que tu n'as pas tenu les tiennes.

- Bella _je ne lui laisser pas le temps de parler_

- Non tais-toi. Je n'ai rien à te promettre, pas après ce que tu viens de me dire. Et puis je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrais te faire ce que je devienne puis que tu as joué un jeu avec moi. Je vais te rassurer sur une chose, tu as garder une part d'humanité en toi, tu es bien un homme, maintenant que tu as fini de jouer avec moi tu me rejettes. Alors non je ne te ferais pas cette promesse et je n'en veux même pas de la tienne, car tes promesses ne valent rien. _ma voix été restait posée mais sèche, je ne reconnaissais pas l'homme ou plutôt le vampire que j'avais devant moi, je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il m'est mentit jusque là, soit il me mentait maintenant pour me protéger soit je n'étais qu'une idiote depuis le début. Il était toujours devant moi dépourvus de toutes réactions._

- Bella penses à Charlie. _sa voix était une supplique_

- Je vais vivre ma vie comme je l'entends et ce que je ferais ou pas ne te concerne pas. Tu t'en fais pas pour moi, tu n'es plus responsable de ma vie et de tout ce qui pourra m'arriver au cours de celle-ci. Ce sera comme ci tu n'avais jamais existé_. Je terminais en reprenant ces paroles _Je te souhaite d'être heureux dans ton éternité. _sanglotais-je_

- Adieu Bella sois heureuse. _il posa un baiser sur mon front et puis plus rien, un courant d'air froid et le vide_

Je relevais la tête il était partit. Je m'écroulais en larme au sol, le cœur déchiré. Je ne sais combien de temps je suis resté sur le sol humide de la forêt à pleurer avant de m'endormir, je me réveillais le lendemain matin dans ma chambre. Charlie avait voulu savoir ce qu'il c'était passé, je lui avait donc dit qu'Edward est sa famille était partit vivre ailleurs pour le travail de Carlisle. Je ne voulais pas qu'il saches la vérité. Je refusais de parler de son départ, de leur départ à quiconque. Je ne parlais d'ailleurs quasiment plus, je ne mangeais plus non plus, j'étais devenu un zombi. Ma peau était plus blanche que d'habitude, presque aussi blanche qu'un vampire, ironique non. J'étais malade, cela faisait une semaine que je vomissais de la bile chaque matin.

Cela faisait deux semaine qu'Edward et sa famille était partis. Je m'habillais comme chaque matin pour aller en cours. Quand je voulu fermé mon jeans je n'y parvins pas. J'avais une légère protubérance au ventre, ce qui était incompréhensible vu que je ne mangeais quasiment plus. C'est à ce moment là que je me rendis compte que j'avais plus d'une semaine de retard, avec tous ces évènements je n'avais pas fait attention. Mais c'était impossible, les vampires ne peuvent pas enfanter. Je ne savais plus quoi penser, j'étais totalement perdu et seule. Je décidais de passais un jogging et d'aller à Port Angeles, je ne voulais pas acheter un test de grossesse à Forks, tout le monde aurais été au courant le soir même. Par chance Charlie était déjà partit au travail je n'aurais pas à l'affronter ce matin.

Positif.

Non. C'est pas possible. Je portais ma main à mon ventre. J'étais enceinte. Enceinte d'un vampire, vampire qui m'avait abandonné. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire? Je savais que je voulais de cet enfant, ce bébé était tout ce qu'il me restait. Mais je savais comment Charlie aller réagir, je n'avais pas d'autre solution que de partir. Et au plus vite avant que cela ne se voit, j'avais déjà pris pas mal de ventre en si peu de temps je ne pouvais pas tarder mon départ. Je décidais de partir dans une semaine, le temps de tout préparer, réfléchir comment réagir face à Charlie, bien sûre il était hors de question que je lui fasse part de ma grossesse, et réfléchir où j'allais aller.

Ça faisait une semaine que j'avais appris que j'étais enceinte, ma grossesse évoluais assez rapidement, je ne savais pas comment réagir face à cela, j'avais compris bien vite que se ne serais pas une grossesse classique. Je ne pouvais pas aller voir un médecin, le seul médecin qu'il m'aurais fallu aurais était Carlisle, mais je ne savais pas comment le contacter et puis je ne sais même pas si je l'aurais fait. Ils étaient sortis de ma vie, sans même me dire au revoir et Edward ne voulait plus entendre parler de moi. Je décidais donc de ne rien dire à personne, de m'isoler le temps de ma grossesse, me cacher aux yeux de tous et attendre de voir ce qu'il se produira. Mais j'avais peu d'argent et ma camionnette ne m'emmènera pas très loin. Je pris donc la décision d'aller me cacher chez les Cullen, personne n'irais me chercher là bas et je partirais une fois le bébé né. C'étais le matin et c'est aujourd'hui que je partais.

Je n'avais eu le courage d'affronter Charlie en face, je lui avait donc laissé une lettre où je lui expliqué que j'avais besoin de m'éloigner quelque temps, qu'il ne devait pas s'en faire pour moi, que j'allais bien, mais qu'il fallait que je fasse un point sur ma vie. Je lui rappelais également que je l'aimais et lui demandais de ne pas me chercher et de prendre soin de lui. Arrivé à la villa Cullen, je me saisis des clefs qu'Alice m'avais donné un jour, je garais ma camionnette dans le garage. Une fois arrivé dans le salon je me rendis compte que rien n'avait changé, tous les meubles étaient à leur place recouvert de draps blanc. Je me dirigeais à l'étage, et là une chose à laquelle je n'avais pas encore pensais me vire à l'esprit. Dans quelle chambre m'installais? Je ne pouvais pas m'installais dans celle d'Esmée et Carlisle, ni dans celle de Rosalie et Emmett, ni même Alice et Jasper, j'aurais l'impression de violer leur intimité, déjà que j'investissais la villa. Il ne restait que celle d'Edward, une partie de moi refusait ne serais-ce que d'y penser, mais une autre partie de moi le désirais plus que tout. De toute façon je n'avais pas grand choix. Je m'installais donc dans sa chambre. Son odeur emplissais la pièce, mon cœur se serra à la constation qu'il n'était pas là et qu'il ne le saura plus jamais. Je me consolais à l'idée que j'aurais toujours une partie de lui avec moi, son enfant. Un enfant qui n'aura pas de père. Edward ne connaitra jamais son enfant. Ma vie sera dorénavant ainsi faite seule avec mon enfant, car il est certain que ma famille ne devra jamais le savoir, je ne sais pas ce que sera exactement mon enfant, humain? vampire? mi-vampire mi-humain? Question auquel je n'avais aucunes réponses, tout ce que je savais c'est qu'il grandissait vite à l'intérieur de moi. Je redescendais au rez-de-chaussée et alla ranger les courses que j'avais faite à la cuisine. Je me préparais un repas, je mangeais sans faim, je ne lui trouvais aucune saveur. Après mon repas insatisfaisant je décidais d'aller me coucher, j'étais épuisée, malgré que l'on soit qu'en début d'après-midi.

Cela faisait un mois que j'étais arrivée à la villa Cullen, j'avais appeler mon père pour le rassurer que j'allais bien, je lui avais dit que je ne savais pas quand et si je rentrerais mais je lui avait promis de lui donner régulièrement des nouvelles. Il avait accepter mon choix, de toute façon il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait rien y faire. Mon ventre était énorme, je n'étais pas encore à deux mois de grossesse mais on aurais cru que j'étais à plus de six mois. J'étais de plus en plus insatisfaite de mes repas et je m'affaiblissais. Je mangeais ma viande cru mais ce n'était pas encore suffisant. Plus j'y pensais plus je me demandais s'il ne me faudrait pas du sang. Après tout cet enfant avait une part vampirique en lui et j'avais l'impression que c'est-ce qu'il me réclamait.

Je sortis de la villa pour m'enfonçais dans les bois à proximité. Je ne savais pas quoi ni comment faire, mais mon instinct m'avais guidais ici. Je vis un lièvre passais prêt de moi et sans savoir comment j'avais réussi à l'attraper je m'abreuver de son sang. Une fois ma proie vidée je me sentis mieux, satisfaite, j'avais recouvrais mes forces. Mon bébé bougé je le sentis satisfait. Puis j'entendis deux voix.

- Merci maman.

- Oui merci maman on se sens mieux.

Je mis une main sur mon ventre, je venais d'entendre les pensées de mes enfants, j'attendais deux enfants, un garçon et une fille.

- De rien mes bébés

Je repris le chemin de la villa. La villa était à 100m quand j'entendis un craquement venir de derrière moi, je me retournais et ce que je vis me glaça le sang. Victoria se tenait devant moi avec un sourire sadique plaqué sur son visage. J'avais peur pour mes bébés, je me retrouvais face à un vampire et je ne pouvais pas me défendre.

- Tiens tiens, voilà ce qui est surprenant, notre petite humaine seule sans protection des Cullen et enceinte en plus.

- Victoria. _crachais-je _qu'est-ce que tu me veux.

- Ma vengeance voyons. Ton compagnon a tuer le mien et ce par ta faute il me parais juste que je lui rende la pareil.

- Edward n'est plus mon compagnon.

- Oui je vois qu'il t'a abandonné comme tout le reste de sa famille d'ailleurs. Enfin presque vu qu'apparemment tu attend son enfant.

Je posais instinctivement ma main sur mon ventre.

- Ce n'est pas son enfant que j'attend. _mentis-je_

- Voyons Bella ne t'a-t-on jamais dit que tu ne savais pas mentir. Je vais te tuer et par la même occasion tuer votre enfant, Edward souffrira comme je souffre de la perte de James.

Avant que je ne puisse répondre quoi que se soit Victoria m'avait attraper par la gorge et me propulsa dans les airs. J'atterrissais dans le jardin des Cullen. J'allais mourir, je pensais à mes enfants que je ne connaîtrais jamais et qui ne viendrais jamais au monde, je pensais à Edward. Je me relevais, Victoria était à quelques mètres de moi.

- Je vais te tuer à petit feu, tu vas souffrir, c'est tout ce que tu mérite. _me dit-elle_

Elle m'attrapa une nouvelle fois par la gorge, machinalement je voulu la repoussais et je fus surprise quand je me rendis compte que je l'avais envoyais à plus de 50m de moi. Victoria se releva stupéfaite.

- Comment? C'est pas possible, tu n'est qu'une humaine, tu ne peux pas avoir autant de force. _me dit-elle_

Je ne comprenais moi-même rien du tout. Victoria tenta de s'approcher une nouvelle fois de moi, je tendis mes bras vers elle et Victoria s'embrasa comme une torche humaine. Je ne comprenais rien du spectacle qui se dérouler devant moi, Victoria était en feu, puis il ne resta que des cendres d'elle. Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Au bout d'un long moment je rentrais pour me coucher, toujours avec ces interrogations. Je n'étais pas un vampire je ne pouvais donc pas avoir autant de force ni même un don, se pourrait-il que cela vienne des bébés. Je ne voyais pas d'autres explications.

Ma grossesse suivais son court, je me nourrissais plus que de sang animal, j'attraper des petites proies, j'avais acquis une rapidité, certes pas aussi rapide qu'un vampire mais bien plus rapide qu'un simple humain. Cela faisait près de deux mois ½ qu'Edward et sa famille était partis, quand je sentis une fulgurante douleur m'assaillir au niveau du ventre. Je m'écrouler à terre dans ma chambre, ou plutôt la chambre d'Edward. Une autre forte douleur me frappa à nouveau je compris que c'était des contractions, le travail avait commencé. J'avais peur, j'étais seule, je ne savais pas quoi faire, comment accouché seule. Puis je sentis une déchirure dans mon ventre suivi de très près d'un bruit métallique, une seconde déchirure se fit entendre mais celle-ci je pu la voir, la peau de mon ventre venait de s'ouvrir, je vis la tête d'un mes bébés, je tendis les bras afin de sortir mon bébé, je le pris dans mes bras afin de la poser sur ma poitrine, ma petite fille, j'avais une magnifique petite fille, puis je vis une seconde tête, j'attrapais donc mon petit garçon. J'avais mes deux enfants sur moi, je me sentis faiblir, je compris que j'avais perdu trop de sang, j'étais éventrée, tout s'assombrissais autour de moi, je mourrais, il n'y avait aucun doute. Qu'allait-il advenir de mes bébés? Puis je sentis une morsure, mon fils venait de me mordre, je sombrais dans l'inconscience, dans une inconscience de feu. Je brûler de l'intérieur, je compris que c'était le venin qui se propageais en moi, comme il l'avait fait avec James, mon fils venait de me transformer.

Je souffrais, le feu transperçais chaque parcelle de mon corps, je m'efforçais de ne pas hurlais, mes enfants étaient toujours dans mes bras. Le feu diminuais petit à petit, il avait abandonné mes jambes puis mes bras, il était à présent concentré dans mon cœur, je sentis mon cœur accélérer puis stopper net. Mon cœur ne battait plus, je ne ressentait plus le feu en moi, plus aucune douleur. J'ouvris les yeux et ce que je vis me gonfla le cœur, mes deux bébés étaient dans mes bras et me regardaient. Combien de temps étais-je restée inconsciente, ils ne ressemblaient pas à des nouveaux nés, on dirais qu'il avait 1mois. Ma fille posa sa main sur ma joue, j'eu un hoquet de stupeur, elle me fis passer les images de ce qu'il c'était passé pendant ma transformation. J'étais resté inconsciente pendant deux jours. Mes bébés était restés blottit contre moi pendant tout ce temps. Je serrais mes enfants contre moi à nouveau.

- Je vous aime mes bébés. Ma Lily-Rose et mon Anthony.

Lily-Rose Esmée et Anthony Jasem Masen, j'avais décider de donner à ma fille les prénoms des femmes de la famille Cullen, tout comme pour mon fils il portera le prénom d'un de son père et en deuxième un mélange de ses oncles, pourquoi Masen? Tout simplement que j'avais conscience que maintenant que j'étais vampire je devais changer de nom tout comme ma vie allait changer, donc j'avais choisis le nom de naissance d'Edward, le choix c'était fait de lui-même.

J'étais restée la première année après la naissance de mes enfants dans la villa, les enfants grandissaient à une vitesse fulgurante, ils avaient 1 an mais en paraissaient 6. Nous sortions de la villa uniquement pour chasser, comme les enfants étaient à moitié humain ils devaient se nourrirent de nourriture humaine, la première journée après ma transformation j'avais attendu la nuit pour sortir aller chercher se dont-ils auraient besoin, j'étais aller chasser puis je me suis rendu en ville. Je bloquais ma respiration, je ne voulais pas m'attaquer à un humain. Après mettre infiltré dans l'épicerie de Forks où j'ai pris ce dont les enfants auraient besoin, je sortis du magasin après avoir laissé de l'argent sur le comptoir, je n'étais pas une voleuse tout de même, j'entendis quelqu'un approché, je me cacha dans une ruelle, je voulu reprendre ma respiration, à ce moment là je ressentis une brûlure dans ma gorge, mais elle était supportable, je me permit donc de reprendre ma respiration, la brûlure était toujours présente mais je ne ressentais pas le besoin d'attaquer, j'arrivais à me contrôler. Une fois les deux humain loin, je reprenais la direction de la villa. Mes bébés dormais toujours. Depuis ce jour là je sortais quand la nécessité l'obligeais pour aller faire les provisions pour les enfants, nous allions jamais au même endroit, de part leur côté humain, Lily-Rose et Anthony résistait très bien tout comme moi à l'odeur du sang, mais je restais vigilante et nous nous mêlions donc pas aux humains. J'appelais une fois par mois mes parents pour les rassurer, je leur avait dit que j'étais partis en Europe, que j'y faisais des études et que pour le moment je ne comptais par revenir aux États-Unis, j'étais consciente qu' à moment ou à un autre ce mensonge ne suffirait plus et que je devrais faire croire à ma mort.

Donc aux 1an des enfants nous quittions Forks, j'avais décidais de nous rendre en Alaska, il me restais peu d'argent et il faudrait très vite que je travaille, car certes même si je dépensais peu pour la nourriture il allais falloir nous loger, et là je pourrais tenir tout au plus 3 mois. Arrivais à Alaska je nous trouvais un petit deux pièces, vu que je ne dormais pas je n'avais pas besoin de chambre et les enfants étaient très proches l'un de l'autre et aimaient dormir ensemble, et puis je ne pouvais pas me permettre mieux. Je trouvais très vite un travail de nuit dans une station essence proche de mon appartement, je n'aimais pas laissais les enfants seuls, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je partais au travail après les avoir couchés et rentrés avant leur réveil. Nous continuons à vivre cachés, les enfants ne sortaient uniquement dans les bois et essentiellement pour la chasse. Ils grandissaient trop vite pour que les humains ne se posent pas des questions. De mon côté j'étais inquiète de leur croissance, je me demandais si elle allait finir par ralentir ou non, mes enfants avaient-ils hérédités du côté immortel des vampires? Cela me faisait peur.

Nous déménagions tous les ans, à chaque déménagements nous changions d'Etat, cela faisait bientôt 7 ans que j'étais devenu vampire, il y a 7 ans Edward me quittais et mes enfants naissaient peu de temps après. Nous étions de retour en Alaska, cette fois ci nous nous établissions à Anchorage, les enfants avaient fini leur croissance quelques mois plus tôt, ils avait l'apparence d'adolescent de 17/18ans. Nous passions à présent pour des frères et sœurs. Lily-Rose avait les yeux vert de son père lorsque qu'il était humain, son nez et sa bouche, ses cheveux étaient long et bouclés comme les miens mais avaient la couleur bronze de leur père, quand à Anthony il avait mes yeux marron d'humaine ainsi que ma bouche et mon nez, ses cheveux était en bataille comme son père mais avaient ma couleur. Ils étaient à eux deux un parfait mélange d'Edward et moi. Je parlais souvent à mes enfants d'Edward et des Cullen, je leur avait expliqué qu'ils étaient partis avant que je ne saches que j'étais enceinte. Ils espéraient qu'un jour nous pourrions les revoir. De mon côté je redoutais de les revoir, comment réagiraient-il en découvrant que je suis vampire à présent mais surtout quand ils apprendront l'existence des jumeaux.

Chacun des jumeaux avait des dons, Lily-Rose pouvait communiquer par la pensée par un simple contact, un mélange en quelque sorte du don de son père et de mon bouclier. Anthony lui métrisait le feu, c'est ainsi que j'avais pu vaincre Victoria pendant ma grossesse car j'avais copier son don. Car moi aussi j'ai un don, je copie les dons des vampires, en 7 ans j'avais rencontré très peu de vampire, les premiers était les Dénali peu de temps après notre arrivé en Alaska 1an après ma transformation, c'est grâce à Eléazar que j'avais su quel était nos dons, bien entendu je savais qui ils étaient et leurs liens avec les Cullen, mais eux je leur avaient cachés, depuis je n'avais rencontré que quelques nomades, dont un avait un don, celui de contrôler les éléments.

Nous déménagions donc à Anchorage, j'avais pu obtenir des faux papiers, j'étais Isabella Masen 18ans sœur aînée de Lily-Rose et Anthony Masen jumeaux de 17ans, officiellement je serais leur tutrice suite au décès de nos parents. Les enfants allaient pour la première fois allaient au lycée, jusque là c'était moi qu'il leur servait de professeur, ils apprenaient vite, très vite même, d'ailleurs le lycée leur seraient inutile mais il était temps qu'il puisse vivre une vie à peu près normale. Nous étions donc à la rentrée de septembre, les mois qui venaient de passés j'avais « entrainé » les enfants à m'appeler par mon prénom, les humains n'auraient pas compris qui m'appel maman. Il était 6h30, il était temps que je réveil les enfants, car oui ils ont beau en paraître 17 ils en ont que 7 à peine, mais très mature pour leur âge bien plus que de simple adolescents.

- Ma puce, Lily mon ange réveilles toi.

- Maman? _me dit-elle de sa voix endormie_

- Oui c'est l'heure de se lever c'est la rentrée aujourd'hui.

Je déposais un baiser sur son front et me dirigea dans la chambre de son frère afin de la réveillais à son tour.

- Anthony, mon cœur, c'est l'heure.

- Je me lève maman.

Je l'embrassais à son tour sur le front avant de sortir de sa chambre. Anthony avait toujours était plus facile à réveiller que sa sœur. Je me dirigeais dans la cuisine afin de leur préparer leurs petit-déjeuner. Ils me rejoignirent chacun leur tour douchés et habillés. Puis vint l'heure de partir au lycée, je nous avez inscrits tous les trois en 1ère, je préférais pouvoir avoir certains cours avec mes enfants et cela nous donnerais deux années à faire au lycée avant l'université. L'heure de partir était arrivé. Nous arrivions sur le parking du lycée ½ heure avant le début des cours, je voulais que les enfants s'habituent à être entourés d'autant d'humains en même temps, même si comme moi il résistent bien à l'odeur du sang je préférait y aller en douceur. Il y avait peu de voiture à notre arrivée. Je garder ma golf que je venais d'acquérir puis nous sortîmes de la voiture. L'odeur des humains vint à mes narines tout de suite je jeter un œil à mes enfants qui me firent un signe de tête pour me dire que tout aller bien. Nous partîmes en direction du secrétariat afin d'obtenir nos emplois du temps. J'entrais dans une petite pièce suivi de Lily-Rose et Anthony, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années les cheveux grisonnants nous accueillis.

- Bonjour jeunes gens.

- Bonjour madame, je suis Isabella Masen et voici mon frère et ma sœur Anthony et Lily-Rose. _lui souris-je_

- Oui, vous êtes les nouveaux. Tous les trois en première si je me souviens bien _j'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête_ voici vos emplois du temps et bienvenu à Anchorage j'espère que vous vous plairez ici

- Merci madame, bonne journée à vous.

Sur ces dernières paroles je tournais les talons puis sortis du bâtiment suivis des jumeaux.

- Voici vos emplois du temps, Lily-Rose tu as deux heures d'Anglais avec moi pour commençais, puis Anthony tu auras deux heures de sport avec moi ensuite, puis Lily tu nous rejoins devant la cafeteria ce midi. S'il y a le moindre problème vous m'appeler, ne prenez aucuns risques, je sais que vous résistez bien à l'odeur du sang mais vous n'êtes pas habitués à côtoyer autant d'humains d'un coup et aussi longtemps en étant enfermé.

- Oui maman _me répondirent-ils d'une même voix_

- Bella, n'oubliez pas que vous devez m'appeler Bella en présence d'humains.

- Pardon mam.. Bella _me dit Anthony_

- On va faire plus attention _me dit ma fille_

- Bon on va y aller, cette après-midi vous aurez vos cours ensemble et on se rejoindra sur le parking à la voiture.

- OK_ me répondirent-ils_

La matinée se passa bien, le sport contrairement à quand j'était humaine où je devais faire attention à ma maladresse là je devais faire attention à ma force et à ma vitesse, je surveillais du coin de l'œil Anthony qui se maitrisais bien aussi. Je retrouvais ma fille pour l'heure du déjeuner en compagnie de mon fils, c'étais l'heure de la mascarade humaine, pour les jumeaux il ne sera pas difficile, il peuvent manger, mais moi il allait falloir que je fasse semblant. Une fois installés à table je décider de rompre le silence.

- Alors cette première matinée de cours? _leur demandais-je_

- Bien _me répondirent-ils à nouveau d'une même voix_

- Tant mieux alors

Nous continuions à manger, enfin les jumeaux mangeaient, et ils me racontaient, leurs cours qu'ils n'avaient pas partagés avec moi. Quand tout à coup je me raidis, je sentis plusieurs odeurs de vampires, cinq plus exactement. Je relevais vivement la tête vers ces odeurs qui me paraissaient familières. Une minute après je les vis entrer dans le self, ils étaient là tous les cinq, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice et Edward. Les jumeaux me regardaient ils avaient eux aussi sentis l'odeur des vampires.

- Bella y a un problème? _me murmura Anthony_

À la prononciation de mon nom, les cinq vampires levèrent la tête dans ma direction, la confusion se lisait sur chacun de leur visage, je regardais Edward en dernier, dans ses yeux il y avait de la confusion mais également de la tristesse? Je ne savais pas quoi penser, je ne m'attendais pas à les revoir, du moins pas maintenant.

- Non je pense pas qu'il y ai de problèmes mais sortons d'ici.

Les jumeaux se levèrent sans discuter, je les vis regarder les Cullen et quand leur regard se porta sur Edward, je sentis leur interrogations. Je leur faisait signe de sortir sans parler.

Arriver dehors, nous nous installions sur un muret non loin de là en silence. Les Cullen nous rejoignirent l'instant d'après. L'heure de la confrontation avait sonnée.


	2. Chapter 2

_- Bella y a un problème? me murmura Anthony_

_À la prononciation de mon nom, les cinq vampires levèrent la tête dans ma direction, la confusion se lisait sur chacun de leur visage, je regardais Edward en dernier, dans ses yeux il y avait de la confusion mais également de la tristesse? Je ne savais pas quoi penser, je ne m'attendais pas à les revoir, du moins pas maintenant._

_- Non je pense pas qu'il y ai de problèmes mais sortons d'ici._

_Les jumeaux se levèrent sans discuter, je les vis regarder les Cullen et quand leur regard se porta sur Edward, je sentis leur interrogations. Je leur faisait signe de sortir sans parler._

_Arriver dehors, nous nous installions sur un muret non loin de là en silence. Les Cullen nous rejoignirent l'instant d'après. L'heure de la confrontation avait sonnée._

**PDV BELLA**

7 ans, 7 ans que je ne les avais pas vu, que je ne l'avais pas vu. Mais mon amour pour lui aux fils des années n'avait pas diminué, je l'aimais toujours autant, autant que l'on peut aimer et même bien plus encore. Pourtant je savais que lui ne m'aimait pas, il ne m'avait jamais aimé. J'avais activé mon bouclier autour des jumeaux dès que je les avais vu, je ne voulais pas qu'Edward lise dans leurs pensées. Nous étions assis sur le muret et ils arrivaient vers nous. Les jumeaux ne parlaient pas, malgré leur jeune âge ils étaient très intelligent et avaient bien compris la situation et qu'il valait mieux qu'ils ne disent rien. Ils étaient là à cinq mètres de nous, debout et silencieux. Mais au bout d'une minute le silence se brisa.

- Bella? _souffla Alice _C'est bien toi Bella? Oh mon Dieu Bella _continua-t-elle la main devant sa bouche_

- Bonjour Alice, oui c'est bien moi. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, bonjour à vous aussi. _répondis-je_

Soudain j'entendis leurs pensées, j'avais déjà copié le don d'Edward

Mais pourquoi n'ai-je rien vu? _Alice_

Comment est-elle devenu comme nous? _Jasper_

Ah qu'est-ce qu'elle ma manquée ma maladroite petit-sœur. _Em_

Je souris à la pensée d'Emmett

Qu'elle est belle… Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir mieux connu autrefois, mais c'était une humaine et nous des monstres, elle méritais tellement plus que la vie que nous vivions. _Rose_

Dire que la pensée de Rosalie me surprirent était un euphémisme.

Bella, ma Bella, mais que t'ai t-il arrivait. Je suis partis pour que tu vive une vie humaine et heureuse, sans danger et tu deviens un monstre assoiffé de sang comme moi, mais qu'ai-je fait, c'est ma faute tout ça. _Edward_

Edward, comme d'habitude à se rejeter la faute sur lui.

- Bella que t'ai t-il arrivais? Je veux dire comment es-tu devenu vampire? _me demanda Jasper_

- C'est Anthony qui m'a transformé. _répondis-je en désignant mon fils_ je vous présente Anthony et Lily-Rose. Les enfants voici Jasper, Alice, Rosalie et Emmett Cullen vos oncles et tantes _les présentais-je en les désignant un à un, je me retournais finalement vers Edward_, et Edward votre père. _la bombe était lâcher._

Ils restaient muets. J'entendais dans leurs pensées qu'ils ne comprenais rien, pour eux c'était impossible, les vampires ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfants, mais ils avaient remarqué tout de suite la ressemblance des jumeaux avec Edward et moi. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenaient pas c'est qu'il avaient l'aspect physique d'adolescents de 17ans.

- Co.. Comment? _Edward parlait pour la première fois_

- Comment? Tu veux peut-être que je te rappel ce qu'il s'est passé le jour de mes 18ans dans la clairière? Et avec tes deux diplômes de médecine je ne devrais pas avoir à t'expliquer les reste je pense. _répliquais-je l'énervement commençant à apparaître_

- Pas nécessaire je m'en rappel très bien. Mais je comprend plus rien, ils ont l'air d'avoir notre âge et ça c'est passé y a 7ans. _Edward était complètement perdu, je l'entendais dans son esprit._

- Je sais, mais je ne pense pas que se soit l'endroit idéal pour parler de tous ça.

- Tu as raison Bella, nous devrions aller à la villa pour en parler, Esmée et Carlisle seront si heureux de te voir. _dit Alice_

Je n'étais pas du tout préparée à tout ça, mais il le fallait, je n'avais pas le choix.

- Allons y alors. _dis-je en me relevant _Les enfants il est temps que vous rencontriez vos grands-parents.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvé dans ma voiture avec mes deux enfants à suivre la Volvo grise d'Edward. Je n'avais pas pu retenir un sourire en la voyant. Un quart d'heure plus tard nous étions arrivés devant une villa blanche qui ressemblait assez à celle de Forks. Esmée et Carlisle étaient sur le perron surpris de l'arrivée de leurs « enfants » à cette heure là et ils avaient entendu une deuxième voiture. Je sortais la première de ma voiture suivis de prêt des jumeaux, Esmée me vis et mis une main sur sa bouche, Carlisle avait les yeux écarquillés, j'entendais par leurs pensées qu'ils étaient heureux de me revoir, mais ils se demandés ce qu'il m'était arrivés, puis leur regard se posa sur mes jumeaux et remarquèrent la ressemblance entre Edward et moi. Je me rapproché d'eux.

- Bonjour Esmée, Carlisle.

- Oh Bella, ma chérie. _Esmée me sauta au coup, des sanglots secs dans la voix._

Je lui rendis son étreinte puis me détacha.

- Je pense que j'ai des choses à vous expliquer. _dis-je en regardant Carlisle_

- Rentrons. _me répondit-il_

Je les suivis dans leur demeure, je m'installa dans un canapé entourée des jumeaux. Esmée et Carlisle me faisaient face dans le canapé d'en face, Jasper était dans un des fauteuils Alice sur les genoux, tout comme Emmett et Rosalie, Edward lui était debout, toujours silencieux. Carlisle prit la parole le premier.

- Bella, si tu nous expliquais ce qui c'est passé? Qui sont ces jeunes gens qui t'accompagnent.

- Bien. Alors y a 7ans après votre départ, j'étais mal, plus que mal, j'étais venu l'ombre de moi-même, je ne mangeais plus, le peu que je dormais je faisais des cauchemars où je me réveillais en hurlant. J'en étais malade, je n'arrêtais pas de vomir, mais je m'étais ça sur le compte de ma souffrance. Quinze jours après votre départ je me suis rendu compte en voulant m'habiller que je ne pouvais plus fermer mon jeans, j'avais pris du ventre, chose que je ne comprenais pas vu que je ne mangeais plus ou du moins quasiment plus et que j'avais énormément maigris, puis je me suis rendu compte que j'avais du retard. J'ai donc fait un test de grossesse et j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte. J'étais perdue, seule et complètement perdue, je ne savais plus quoi faire. La seule chose dont j'étais sûre c'est que je voulais cet enfant que j'attendais. J'ai parlais de ma grossesse à personne, je savais que mon père aurait très mal réagis. Je me doutais également que ce ne serais pas une grossesse ordinaire et je ne savais pas du tout comment ça se passerais ni ce que serais l'enfant. J'ai tout de suite su que ça se verrais très vite, je n'étais enceinte que de deux semaines mais on pouvait déjà voir mon ventre s'arrondir. J'ai donc pris la décision de partir et je me suis laissais une semaine pour tout organiser. Je m'habillais de vêtements larges pour dissimuler mon ventre. Une semaine après je quitter la maison de Charlie en lui laissant une lettre où je lui disait que j'avais besoin de m'éloigner et qu'il fallait pas qu'il me recherche. Cependant mon état ne me permettais pas de m'éloigner trop, et puis j'avais que quelques économies pour l'université. Je me suis donc installais à la villa de Forks, et d'ailleurs je m'en excuse mais je ne voyais pas d'autre solutions, j'ai donc pris la clefs qu'Alice m'avais donnée. La grossesse c'est déroulé très vite, je m'affaiblissais de jour en jour et n'étais plus satisfaite de la nourriture humaine, j'en suis venu à la conclusion que vu que l'enfant que je portais avait un père vampire il avait surement besoin de sang, donc je suis allé dans la forêt proche de la villa et j'ai « chassé » j'ai attrapé facilement un lièvre, ma vitesse n'étais pas celle d'un vampire mais était supérieur à un humain, une fois le lièvre vidé de son sang je me suis sentis mieux. J'avais recouvrée mes forces. Et à partir de ce moment là je me suis nourris uniquement de sang animal. Lors de cette première « chasse » Victoria m'a retrouvée. _j'entendis des hoquets de stupeur mais personne ne m'interrompit _elle voulais se venger de la mort de James, en me tuant, elle trouver juste de tuer la compagne de celui qui avait tuer son compagnon. Le fait que je sois enceinte lui plaisait d'autant plus, je paraissais être enceinte d'au moins six mois alors que je l'étais de seulement 1mois½. Elle m'a donc attaquée, elle m'a attrapée par la gorge et m'a propulsée à 100m de là, _j'entendis Edward grondais mais je continuais mon histoire _une fois à terre je me suis relevée rapidement et sans difficultés, elle m'a donc attrapée une seconde fois par la gorge en me soulevant du sol. À ce moment là j'ai eu le réflexe de vouloir me défendre et surtout défendre mes bébés, je l'ai donc repoussée et j'ai été surprise de voir qu'elle fut projetée en arrière, elle aussi d'ailleurs, une fois qu'elle fut remise de sa surprise elle voulu m'attaquer à nouveau mais elle n'a pas eu le temps de m'approcher que je la réduisais en cendre.

- Quoi? _les Cullen avaient parler d'une seule voix_

- Oui, grâce au don d'Anthony, des flammes sont sortis de mes mains, elle a brûlé vive jusqu'à finir en poussière. Mais je vous parlerais de cela plus tard. Donc j'ai continuer ainsi jusqu'à la naissance des enfants, je sortais uniquement pour me nourrir, personne ne savait où j'étais, j'avais fait croire à mes parents que j'étais en Europe et que j'y faisait des études. À 2mois½ de grossesse j'ai sentis une première contraction, tout c'est passé très vite, j'ai sentis une première déchirure de l'intérieur puis une deuxième et là j'ai vu que j'étais éventrer, la tête de Lily-Rose est apparue je l'ai attrapée et l'ai posé sur ma poitrine, puis ce fut au tour d'Anthony d'apparaître après l'avoir également déposé sur moi, je me suis sentis très mal et à bout de force, j'étais éventrée et j'avais perdue énormément de sang et continuais à en perdre, à ce moment j'ai compris que j'allais mourir. J'étais inquiète pour mes bébés, car si je mourrais ils mourraient aussi par la suite, alors que je commençais à sombrais j'ai sentis une morsure, mon fils venait de me morde et par conséquent il a enclenché ma transformation qui a durais deux jours. Deux jours après je me suis réveillais avec mes deux enfants dans mes bras, ma fille par son don a pu me montré ce qu'il c'était passé pendant ces deux jours. Ils avaient énormément grandis et n'avaient pas l'apparence de nouveaux nés. Le soir venu je suis sortis en ville, à cette heure là tout le monde dormait, j'ai acheté de quoi nourrir les enfants, à ce moment là j'ai découvert que j'avais une certaine résistance à l'odeur du sang humain. J'ai vécu comme ça la première année, ne sortant que pour nous nourrir, nous avions très peu de contact avec les humains et j'allais jamais aux mêmes endroits, les jumeaux grandissaient beaucoup trop vite. À leur 1an ils en paraissaient sept, c'est à ce moment là que je suis partis, depuis nous déménagions régulièrement et vivions cachés, je travaillais de nuit pendant que les jumeaux dormaient. Lily-Rose et Anthony sont mi-humain mi-vampire, ils se nourrissent de sang mais également de nourriture humaine, leur cœur bât, plus faiblement qu'un humain mais il bât, ils dorment également, ils ont atteint leur âge adulte il y a quelques mois, depuis ils n'ont plus vieillis.

Je décidais de m'arrêtais là dans mon histoire, ils connaissaient le plus important maintenant. Je les regardais tour à tour, le choc se lisait sur leurs visages.

- Mi-humain mi-vampire? _Carlisle avait repris contenance le premier _c'est la première fois à ma connaissance que cela arrive.

- Faut croire que je n'ai jamais fait les choses comme les autres, même mes enfants _ironisais-je_

- Tu as affronté tellement d'épreuves seule. _dit Esmée_

- Je n'ai étais seule seulement 2mois½ puis j'ai eu les jumeaux, ils sont plus mûres que les enfants de leurs âges, même plus mûres que des adolescent dont-ils paraissent l'âge.

- Tout ça c'est de ma faute _dis Edward trop bas pour qu'une oreille humaine l'entende_

- Arrête ça tout de suite Edward _dis-je en me levant _certes c'est toi qui m'a mise enceinte, mais je ne regrette rien, j'aime mes enfants et jamais je ne les regretterais. Mais rassures toi je ne te demande rien, rien du tout. Ne t'en fais pas tu as été suffisamment clair il y a 7ans dans cette forêt, comme le départ de vous tous l'a était, je me suis débrouillée seule jusque là et j'arriverais à continuer ainsi pour l'éternité. Je suis venu ici pour vous donnez des explications pas pour demander quoi que se soit à qui que se soit.

- Si je t'ai quitter y a sept ans c'était uniquement pour te protéger du monstre que j'étais, je voulais que tu es une vie humaine et heureuse, c'est ce que tu méritais.

- Mais pas ce que je voulais. Je t'aimais et la seule chose que je voulais c'étais pouvoir t'aimais éternellement en étant à tes côtés, mais toi tu ne voulais pas de moi prêts de toi éternellement.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu deviennes un monstre comme moi, je t'aimais trop pour ça et je t'aime toujours.

- Je sais, je te crois. _Il parut surpris_ je ressens tes émotions et entend tes pensées.

- Comment c'est possible _me demanda Carlisle_

- J'ai un don, enfin deux, mais je considère le deuxième plus comme une capacité que comme un don vu que je l'avais déjà humaine. Tu n'entends pas mes pensées, ni ceux des jumeaux n'est-ce pas? _demandais-je à Edward_

- Oui comme quand tu étais humaine.

- J'ai un bouclier, psychique et physique, ce qui empêche tout attaque contre moi d'ordre mental et physique quand je veux me défendre et je peux l'étendre autour de moi pour protéger d'autres personnes. Mon autre don est de copier les dons des vampires, par conséquent j'ai acquis ta télépathie, _je me tournais vers les autres _ainsi que le don de Jasper et d'Alice.

- C'est incroyable _souffla Jasper_

_- _Oui si on veut, je pense qu'on peu dire ça.

- Si on veut? Tu te rend compte à quel point cela te rend puissante? _me dit Emmett_

- Em je me fiche de la puissance, la seule chose que je veux c'est protéger ma famille.

- Oh moi je dis ça mais je dis rien _me répondit-il penaud_

- Comme toujours Em, tu ne dis jamais rien _ris-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil_

- Hey tu sais comment je suis, j'ai pas changer, par contre toi, tes rougeurs et ta maladresse vont me manquer. _me répondit-il taquin_

- Pas à moi en tout cas, pour ce qui est des rougeurs Lily-Rose en a hérité. _dis-je en me retournant vers ma fille._

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle, gêné d'être le centre d'attention elle rougit. Emmett s'esclaffa.

- Bella?

- Oui Rosalie? _j'étais surprise qu'elle m'adresse la parole mais je savais ce qu'elle voulais me demandais_

- Comment leur as-tu choisi leur prénoms? _me demanda-t-elle timidement, ce qui me fis sourire_

- Bien que vous étiez sortis de ma vie, et que je ne savais pas si ce serais éternellement ou pour des siècles ou moins, vous étiez quand même leur famille, donc Anthony tout simplement parce que c'est le second prénom de leur père, Jasem en deuxième prénom qui est un mélange des prénoms de ses deux oncles, Lily-Rose pour le prénom de ses deux tantes et Esmée en deuxième prénom pour sa grand-mère, y a que Carlisle que j'ai pas pu placer, désolé _dis-je en me retournant vers lui_

- Ce n'est rien Bella, malgré ce que nous avons fait tu as pensé à nous à ce moment là.

Je n'eu pas le temps de lui répondre quoi que ce soit que je fus perdu dans une vision.

- Je pense que je ferais mieux de partir avec les jumeaux vous allez avoir de la visite.

- Tu l'as vu aussi? _me demanda Alice_

- Oui

- Reste se sont nos amis de Dénali

- Oui je sais, j'ai rencontré Eléazar et Kate, il y a six ans en arrivant la première fois en Alaska.

- Ils nous ont jamais rien dit. _dit Edward_

- Je savais qui ils étaient mais eux l'ignoraient, donc ils avaient aucunes raisons de vous en faire part ou d'y penser à ta présence. Ce soir là j'étais seule sans les enfants, donc rien ne pouvais attirer leur attention pour qu'ils y repensent.

- Mais pourquoi n'a tu pas profiter de les avoir rencontrés pour pouvoir nous retrouver? _me demanda Esmée_

- Parce qu'il n'y avait aucunes raisons que je le fasses. Désolé mais Edward m'avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulais plus rien à voir à faire avec moi, qu'il ne m'avait jamais aimais, même si aujourd'hui je sais que c'est faux grâce à mes dons, à l'époque je l'ignorais, j'avais mal et j'avais peur de votre réaction, je ne voulais pas que vous vous sentiez obligés de quoi que se soit envers moi et les jumeaux par conscience. Et puis je me suis dis que si un jour je devais vous revoir c'est parce que le destin l'aurait décidé ainsi, je ne voulais pas vous imposer quoi que ce soit, comme aujourd'hui je ne vous impose rien.

- Bella tu nous impose rien, tu sais que je t'aime et que la seule chose que je voulais c'était te protéger. Je veux plus te perdre et je veux connaître mes enfants.

Je regardais Edward même sans lire dans ses pensées et sans ressentir ses émotions j'aurais pu affirmer la sincérité de ses mots à l'étincelle qu'il y avait dans son regard. Je regardais ensuite mes enfants, ils attendaient mon approbation, eux aussi attendaient depuis sept de rencontrer leur père, je leur souris et ils se jetèrent dans les bras de leur père qui serra dans chacun de ses bras son fils et sa fille. Si j'avais était humaine j'aurais pleuré, ma famille était enfin complète, mes enfants rencontraient enfin leur père et le reste de leur famille. Pendant sept années ils n'avaient eu que moi, pas de famille, pas d'amis. Mon regard se portait vers le reste du clan Cullen, tous étaient émus de la scène, même ce gros ours d'Emmett. Mon inspection s'arrêta sur Alice, elle m'avait tellement manquée, elle avait été ma meilleure amie, presque une sœur pour moi, l'espace d'une seconde après nous nous étions jetées dans les bras l'une de l'autre, étouffant des sanglots sans larmes, j'avais retrouvé ma meilleure amie, ma sœur. Puis chaque Cullen vient me prendre dans ses bras, arriva le tour de Jasper, il n'osa pas m'étreindre.

- Je suis tellement désolé Bella. _me dit-il_ si j'avais su me contrôler ce ….

- Non Jasper, rien n'ai de ta faute, c'étais à moi de faire plus attention, je ne te reproche rien et je n'en t'ai jamais voulu. _le coupais-je, puis je le pris dans mes bras pour appuyer mes paroles_

Les jumeaux étaient toujours dans les bras de leur père, à ce moment là on pouvait tout simplement ressentir leur vrai âge, je n'avais pas devant moi trois adolescents d'apparence de 17ans mais biens deux enfants de 7ans dans les bras de leur père. Edward releva la tête vers moi, les jumeaux suivirent son mouvement. Ils se détachèrent de leur père et Edward s'approcha lentement de moi. Une fois à ma hauteur il leva sa main et vint me caresser doucement la joue du revers de la main, je ressentais tout son amour qu'il me portait, mais aussi la crainte que je le repousse. Sans un mot je me blottît dans ses bras et posa ma tête sur son torse comme je le faisait autrefois, à la différence que je ne ressentais plus la froideur de son corps mais que celui-ci me paraissais tiède. Je me détachais de lui au bout de deux minutes, nous nous regardions dans les yeux, aucun de nous deux n'avait prononcé un mot la port d'entrée s'ouvrit et une tornade blonde sauta au coup de mon vampire que j'aimais tant, je grogais


	3. Chapter 3

_Les jumeaux étaient toujours dans les bras de leur père, à ce moment là on pouvait tout simplement ressentir leur vrai âge, je n'avais pas devant moi trois adolescents d'apparence de 17ans mais biens deux enfants de 7ans dans les bras de leur père. Edward releva la tête vers moi, les jumeaux suivirent son mouvement. Ils se détachèrent de leur père et Edward s'approcha lentement de moi. Une fois à ma hauteur il leva sa main et vint me caresser doucement la joue du revers de la main, je ressentais tout son amour qu'il me portait, mais aussi la crainte que je le repousse. Sans un mot je me blottît dans ses bras et posa ma tête sur son torse comme je le faisait autrefois, à la différence que je ne ressentais plus la froideur de son corps mais que celui-ci me paraissais tiède. Je me détachais de lui au bout de deux minutes, nous nous regardions dans les yeux, aucun de nous deux n'avait prononcé un mot la port d'entrée s'ouvrit et une tornade blonde sauta au coup de mon vampire que j'aimais tant, je grognais_

_**PDV ED**_

7 ans que j'étais partis, que j'avais laisser mon cœur à Forks, ma raison de vivre, mais je l'avais fait pour la protéger du danger que ma famille et moi représentions pour elle. Six mois après notre départ j'étais retourné pour la revoir, pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien, personne ne l'a jamais su, ou du moins Alice ne m'en a jamais parlé. Arrivé à Forks je suis allé directement chez elle, puis ce que j'entendit dans les pensées de Charlie me déchira mon cœur mort plus qu'il ne l'étais déjà, Bella était partit, je l'avais détruite et elle était partie, en Europe d'après ce que les pensées de son père m'apprirent. Je décidais donc de partir moi-même aussi en Europe, même si je lui avait fait la promesse qu'elle ne me verrait plus jamais, je voulais m'assurer qu'elle aille bien, je ne pouvais supporter qu'elle soit seule aussi loin, bien entendu il était inconcevable pour moi qu'elle me sache proche d'elle, je resterais dans l'ombre, enfin si j'arrive à l'a retrouver. Voilà à quoi j'avais passé les six années qui suivirent, espérant la trouver, j'avais commencé par la France, puis l'Espagne, le Portugal, l'Italie, l'Allemagne et d'autre pays encore. Mais je ne l'ai jamais trouvé, aucune trace d'elle, d'après les recherches que j'avais fait il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'Isabella SWAN depuis son départ de Forks. Je n'avais pas revu ma famille depuis notre départ de Forks il y a sept ans jusqu'à il y a six mois, je leur donné de mes nouvelles une fois tous les six mois environs, Esmée m'a suppliée de revenir, ce que j'ai fini par faire, résolu à ne pas la retrouver, avant de les rejoindre en Alaska, je décidais de passer par Forks, comme la dernière fois, un passage éclair où je suis seulement arrêté chez elle, par les pensées de Charlie je su que Bella n'était jamais revenue, elle lui donné de temps à autre de ses nouvelles, mais il ne savais pas grand-chose de la vie de sa fille réellement, ni exactement où elle se trouvait. J'étais revenu depuis six mois auprès de ma famille, mais c'étais comme ci je n'étais pas avec eux, je passais mon temps enfermé dans ma chambre ou alors j'allais en forêt pour chasser quand la nécessité l'exigée. Je savais que je faisait de la peine à ma famille, mais je ne pouvais plus continuer à vivre, si on peut dire, sans ma Bella, sans savoir si elle allait bien, je sais que c'était ma décision mais je pensais qu'au moins j'aurais pu rester dans l'ombre et la voir vivre, être heureuse, même si l'idée qu'elle le soit auprès d'un autre homme me faisait mal, elle le méritait. Bientôt elle fêtera ses 25ans, a-t-elle un petit-ami? Un mari? des enfants? L'a révérais-je un jour? Aujourd'hui nous reprenions le lycée, encore un nouveau cycle, je n'en avais aucunes envies mais Carlisle voulais que j'accompagne mes frères et sœurs, donc j'avais finalement céder. La matinée de cours passa lentement, je rejoignis mes frères et sœurs et nous nous dirigions vers la cafétéria, une fois rentré je sentis l'odeur de vampires, puis j'entendis son prénom, Bella, je relevais la tête et croisais un regard aux couleurs or. Comment cela était possible? Ma Bella comment était-elle devenue vampire? Elle sortit de la cafétéria accompagnée de deux jeunes dont l'odeur ressemblait à celle des vampires mais moins forte mais aussi une odeur d'humain, ils avaient chacun une ressemblance avec Bella mais aussi avec moi? Je ne comprenais rien. Une fois qu'ils étaient sortis de la pièce mes frères et sœurs et moi nous nous jetions un regard avant de sortir à notre tour et de les rejoindre. Ils étaient là tous les trois à nous attendre. Puis les explications sont arrivées, j'étais père, mois un vampire j'avais deux enfants. J'avais abandonné mon ange tandis qu'elle était enceinte de moi, je suis un monstre, je n'aurais jamais du l'abandonné seule. Une fois à la villa elle nous raconta tout. Je l'avais laissé vivre ça seule, j'aurais du être à ses côtés, mais aussi près de mes enfants. Je savais que Bella était forte mais à ce point là, je l'aurais jamais cru, elle à fait ses débuts seule en tant que nouveau né, elle s'est réveillée avec deux enfants mi-humain mi-vampire et elle ne les a pas attaqués, puis avant même de pouvoir se « nourrir » des humains se sont approchés d'elle et elle a su se retenir de pas les attaquer, même Carlisle n'aurais pas eu cette force. Bella qui était déjà magnifique étant humaine l'était d'autant plus vampire. Et ses dons, Emmett avait raison, cela faisait de Bella un vampire très puissant, mais grâce à ses dons elle su que je lui disait la vérité quant aux raisons de mon départ et à mes sentiments. Avoir mes enfants dans mes bras était un pure bonheur, j'avais raté tant de choses, puis enfin, ma Bella dans mes bras, mon cœur mort depuis un siècle se gonflait de joie et de béatitude. J'avais tant de choses à lui dire, je ne voulais plus la perdre, plus les perdre, ses sept dernières années ont été les plus dures que je n'ai jamais vécues. À peine Bella éloigné légèrement de moi que les Dénali arrivèrent et que Tanya me sauta au coup.

**- Eddy** dit-elle

Je me tendit et Bella grogna. Je repoussais doucement mais fermement Tanya, je ne voulais pas que Bella pense qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Tanya et moi, la seule qui compte, qui a toujours comptait et qui comptera toujours pour moi est Bella, c'est la seule femme que je n'ai jamais aimé. Je n'eu pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit à Bella, je vis qu'elle avait un sourire timide et c'est à ce moment là que je me souviens qu'elle lis dans mes pensées et je m'en suis sentis rassuré.

_« Rassuré? » _pensa-t-elle

J'étais surpris d'entendre ses pensées c'est la première fois que cela arrive.

_« C'est normal que tu m'entende puisque c'est moi qui ai voulu te parler de cette façon, mais tu ne peut entendre uniquement ce que je décide. _me répondit-elle par la pensée. »

**- Eddy c'est qui cette fille? **me demanda Tanya

**- Bonjour je suis Bella, et voici Lily-Rose et Anthony, tu es Tanya n'est-ce pas? **puis Bella se retourna vers Eleazar **Eleazar je suis heureuse de vous revoir ainsi que Kate.**

**- Je le suis aussi, mais tu nous avais dit t'appelais Marie. **dit Eleazar

**- Oui je sais mais je ne voulais pas risquer à ce moment là que les Cullen sachent que j'étais un vampire.** lui répondit Bella

**- Tu es donc l'humaine dont s'est épris Edward, enfin plutôt celle qui était humaine. **dit Eleazar

**- Oui effectivement c'est moi.**

_« Quoi c'est elle l'humaine d'Eddy, elle est comme nous maintenant… hors de question il faut que je me débarrasse d'elle, il est hors de question qu'elle me vole mon Eddy . » _pensa Tanya

Bella et moi grognions à l'unisson, de quel droit se permettait-elle d'oser vouloir se débarrasser de ma Bella. Je me rapprochais à nouveau de Bella et resserrais ma prise autour de sa taille.

**- Tanya. **grondais-je

**- Laisse Edward **me dit Bella **oui Tanya je suis **_**l'humaine d'Eddy **_**comme tu dis et oui je suis comme vous maintenant, mais non tu ne te débarrassera pas de moi.**

**- Mais comment? **s'étonna Tanya

**- Je lis dans les pensées. **lui répondit Bella

Le choc se lisait sur le visage de Tanya, ses pensées étaient mélangées.

**- Bon c'est pas tout mais il va falloir que j'y ailles, je dois aller travailler. **ajouta Bella

**- Non reste Bella. S'il te plait. **la suppliais-je

**- Je ne peux pas, faut que j'ailles travailler. J'ai besoin de ce travail.**

**- Plus maintenant, je suis là maintenant et tu sais que pour nous l'argent n'est pas un problème.**

**- Je ne veux pas de votre argent, je vous l'ai dit je ne vous demande rien.**

**- Tu nous demande rien **la coupais-je **c'est moi qui te le propose, je ne veux plus être séparé de toi, s'il te plaît reste, au moins cette nuit, nous devons parler. **

**- D'accord, tu as raison nous devons parler. Allons chasser. **me répondit-elle

Après avoir demandé à Esmée si ça ne dérangé pas que nos enfants reste à la Villa le temps que nous chassions, je lui pris la main et sortis en direction des bois avec elle.

« Une petite course? » pensa-t-elle joueuse.

« D'accord ». Lui répondis-je par la pensée

Nous nous élançâmes et je fût surpris de sa vitesse, j'étais le plus rapide de la famille, mais là Bella courrais aussi vite que moi voir même plus.

Puis je la vis s'élançait vers sa proie, un puma, mon met favori. Elle avait tant de grâce, l'espace d'une instant j'ai eu peur quand je la vis bondir sur sa proie, je la regardais vider ce puma de son sang. Elle releva la tête une fois son « repas » fini.

« Quoi? »

« Mmm rien c'est juste que j'ai eu peur pour toi l'espace d'un instant, j'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de te voir bondir sur un félin, mon instinct protecteur surement »

Elle rit de ma pensée.

**- Edward ça va faire 7 ans que je chasse, il ne met jamais rien arrivé. Et puis tu oubli que je suis le prédateur le plus dangereux des deux. **me répondit-elle

**- Oui, désolé, les mauvaises habitudes. **j'avais vraiment tout foiré, je l'avais laissée seule, enceinte, avec un vampire à ses trousses, elle a du se faire à sa condition de vampire seule tout en étant mère, jamais je ne pourrais le pardonner.

**- Edward. **Bella se rapprocha de moi et posa sa main sur ma joue. **Tu n'as rien à te pardonner, tu ne savais pas, tu voulais seulement me protéger, certes tu as fais comme bon te sembler sans vouloir savoir ce que moi je voulais réellement, mais tu l'a fais pour me protéger, et pour ça je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir, si les rôles avait été inversée je t'avoue que je ne c'est pas comment j'aurais réagi, mais c'est le passé tout ça, on s'est retrouvé et je compte bien en profiter, on a l'éternité devant nous, pour nous, pour nos enfants et aussi avec ta famille. Alors s'il te plait ne te blâmes pas plus que ça, je ressens ta douleur et ta culpabilité et je ne veux plus les ressentir venant de toi. Tu m'as fait un merveilleux cadeau, nos enfants, et maintenant que nous sommes réunis je veux que nous profitions de nous, de notre amour. Je t'aime mon amour.**

Je pris Bella dans mes bras, ma tête nichait dans son coup, des sanglots secs sortaient de ma gorge, elle m'aimait comme moi je l'aimais, et elle voulait toujours de moi, elle me donnait une seconde chance, j'étais l'homme, enfin le vampire le plus chanceux au monde.

« Je t'aime » pensais-je, ma gorge trop serré me permettant de sortir le moindre mot.

« Autant que je t'aime ».

Bella s'écarta légèrement de moi, pour m'embrasser, le baiser devint vite passionné et langoureux, Bella crochât ses doits à ma tignasse, mes mains caressaient son dos. Je m'enflammais complètement. Notre capacité à ne pas avoir besoin de respirer était plus qu'agréable à cet instant.

« Aime moi Edward. »

J'arrêtais le baiser pour regarder Bella dans les yeux.

« Tu en ai sûre mon amour? »

« Oui, fais moi l'amour »

**LEMON**

Je repris mon baiser en y mettant tout l'amour que j'avais pour ma Bella, le baiser se fit de plus en plus intense nos mains partaient à la découverte du corps de l'autre. Elle déboutonna ma chemise puis la fit glisser le long de mes bras avant de la laisser tomber par terre, je lui retiré à mon tour son chemisier, très vite nous nous retrouvâmes nus. J'allongé doucement ma belle au sol, je parsemais son corps de baisers, elle m'avais tant manqué, son corps m'avait manqué. Mes mains caressèrent sa peau de granite, elle était si douce, je découvris au dessus de son sein droit une petite cicatrice en forme de demi-lune.

_« Anthony » _pensa-t-elle

Anthony l'avais mordu pour la transformer, il lui avait donné l'éternité, j'embrassais sa cicatrice, je continuais mes baisers en descendant sur son corps arrivé à sa féminité, je déposais un doux baiser, puis j'entrepris de caressais sa féminité de mon index avant d'introduire un doigt en elle, elle se cambra et poussa un gémissement, puis j'entrepris de titiller son clitoris de ma langue tout en entament un mouvement de va et viens de mon index. Bella s'accrocha à mes cheveux, seuls ses gémissements se faisaient entendre. Bella me fit remonter à sa hauteur et m'embrassa langoureusement.

_« Prend moi Edward, aime moi »_

Sans plus attendre je la pénétré d'un coup de rein en la regardant droit dans les yeux, j'entamais un mouvement de vas et viens lent au début que j'accélérais ensuite à sa demande. Puis d'un mouvement de rein elle nous retourna et se retrouva à califourchon sur moi où elle se mis à se déhancher. Mes mains parcouraient son corps, je n'avais plus à faire attention à ne pas la blesser et je pouvais donc ne penser qu'à notre plaisir. Très vite, trop vite à mon gout, je sentis les prémisses de l'orgasme arriver. Belle se cambra une nouvelle fois et nous nous abandonnions tous deux dans les méambres du plaisir.

BELLAAAA

EDWARDDDDD

**FIN DU LEMON** (je suis pas très satisfaite de mon lemon mais c'est la première fois que j'en écrit un, et je vous avouerais que je ne savais vraiment pas comment m'y prendre)

Bella retomba sur moi, sa tête posé sur mon torse, nous restâmes un moment comme ça, ma main caressait son dos et je lui fredonnais sa berceuse, berceuse que je n'avais plus fredonnais ni jouais depuis que je l'avais quitter.

- Je t'aime ma Bella.

- Je t'aime.

- Pardonne moi, je n'aurais jamais du partir, je ..

- Edward, _me coupa-t-elle_ je te l'ai dis, je sais pourquoi tu es partis, et je comprend, je sais aussi que jamais tu ne serais partis si tu avais su que j'étais enceinte. Alors pardonnes toi à ton tour. Et puis le fait que tu m'ai recherché ces dernières années prouve que tu m'aimes.

- Comment sais-tu que je t'ai recherché?

- Tu y a pensé tout à l'heure. _me répondit-elle simplement_

- Je t'aime ma Bella et plus jamais je ne te quitterais toi et les enfants, tu es toute ma vie depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré et maintenant les enfants aussi le sont. D'ailleurs que leur as-tu dit sur moi? Ils n'avaient pas l'air de m'en vouloir de vous avoir quittés?

- Je leur ai dit que quand nous nous étions rencontrés, j'étais humaine et toi vampire, qu'il était difficile pour toi de résister à mon sang, mais qu'on s'aimer, mais qu'un jour il y eu un accident qui a fait que tu as préféré partir pour ma sécurité mais que tu ne savais pas que j'étais enceinte. C'est vrai qu'à cette époque j'aurais aimé que ce soit pour ça que tu m'ai quitter et pas pour les raisons que tu m'avaient énoncés, au fond de moi j'espérais que se soit le cas et te connaissant c'était probable, j'ai pensé que pour le bien être des enfants il valait mieux qu'il ai cette version, pour qu'ils en souffrent le moins possible et surtout que si un jour ils devaient te rencontrer toi ou ta famille que ça se passe le mieux possible. Finalement j'ai bien fait de leur donner cette version puisque c'était la vrai.

J'étais bluffais par ce que Bella venait de dire, malgré le mal que je lui avais fait et mes paroles, elle voulais me laisser une chance que mes enfants m'aiment.

- Je t'aime tellement ma Bella.

Je l'embrassais à nouveau avec passion en lui transmettant tout l'amour que je pouvais éprouvais dans ce baiser. Puis nous nous rhabillâmes et prîmes la direction de la villa.

- Tu es rapide pour un vampire._ lui dis-je _c'est la première fois que je rencontre un vampire plus rapide que moi.

- Ah bon? _s'étonna-t-elle_ je ne sais pas trop à vrai dire j'ai rencontré que très peu de vampire depuis ma transformation, je n'ai pu comparais ni ma force ni ma vitesse. Mais à vrai dire j'ai toujours étais aussi rapide et forte depuis ma « naissance ».

- Nous comparerons ta force à celle d'Emmett pour voir, vu que c'est le vampire le plus fort de la famille.

- D'accord, mais je ne pense pas être plus forte qu'un autre vampire et encore moins qu'Em, cela doit juste être une impression je pense.

- On verra, en entendant nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher le jour va se lever bientôt il va être l'heure l'aller au lycée.

Bella s'arrêta net à l'entente du lycée.

- Qu'il y a-t-il? _lui demandais-je_

- A propos du lycée, y a deux choses auxquelles je voudrais te parler.

- Oui?

- Tu dois bien te douter que je ne pouvais plus utiliser mon nom et que j'ai du en changer? _je lui fis signe de continuer_ j'ai pris ton nom de naissance, MASEN, je suis désolé mais je ne savais pas quoi prendre et comme tu es le père des jumeaux je voulais qu'ils ai quelque chose de leur père.

- C'est bon Bella ne t'inquiètes pas, au contraire, je suis heureux que tu ai pris mon nom. Et la deuxième chose, qu'est-ce?

- Il faudrait trouver quelque chose à dire aux humains, ils risquent de remarquer que les jumeaux nous ressembles à tous les deux.

- Effectivement je ni avais pas penser.

- En fait j'y ai réfléchis, vu que tu es sensé être un enfant adopté, on pourrais dire que ton vrai père était le frère du père des jumeaux et que les jumeaux et moi n'avons pas le même père ce qui fait qu'on explique une certaine ressemble entre toi et les enfants mais qu'aucuns liens de parenté nous unis tous les deux et comme ça nous avons pas à nous cacher. Par contre il vaudrait mieux qu'on fasse comme si on faisait que de se rencontrer au lycée, y allait doucement pour que l'histoire reste plausible. Enfin ce n'est qu'une idée.

- Mes enfants seraient donc mes cousins, mais toi juste leur sœur pour moi, c'est une bonne idée, parlons en à Carlisle.

Nous reprîmes la route main dans la main.

- Bella parle moi de Lily-Rose et d'Anthony.

- Tu ne préfères pas apprendre à les connaître de toi-même? _me demanda-t-elle_

- Si bien sure, mais qu'est-ce qui les différencies de nous, je veux dire à quels points sont-ils vampire et humain?

- Alors comme tu as du le remarquais leurs cœurs battent, donc ils ont du sang qui coulent dans leurs veines, leurs cœurs bats plus lentement qu'un humain, ils mangent de la nourriture humaine et se nourrissent de sang également, ils ne sont pas trop friands de nourriture humaine mais j'insiste pour qu'ils en mangent un minimum, ils n'ont pas besoin d'autant de sang que nous, mais ils sont pas moins attirés par le sang pour autant, par chance ils ont une bonne retenu face au sang, ils dorment mais très peu, surtout depuis qu'ils ont atteints leur maturité et qu'ils ne vieillissent plus, une nuit pas semaine leur suffit. Concernant le fait s'ils sont éternelles comme nous ou non, j'ai longtemps eu peur que ce ne soit pas le cas, vu la vitesse à laquelle il vieillissaient, mais depuis l'arrêt de leur « croissance » je suis plus rassurais et je suis quasiment sûre qu'ils ont comme nous l'éternité devant eux. En fait j'en suis même sûre, ne me demande pas pourquoi, ni comment, je le sais, mais je le sens, et je pense pas me tromper.

- Je l'espère vraiment que se soit le cas. Tu disais que Lily n'étais pas venimeuse?

- Non seule Tony l'est, le venin de Lily n'a aucun effet sur les humains, elle m'avait également mordu à sa naissance et son venin ne m'a rien fait, seule celui de notre fils à pu déclencher ma transformation.

Nous venions d'arriver à la villa, les Dénali étaient partis, Lily-Rose discutait sur un des canapés avec les femmes de la famille tandis que mon fils était de son côté avec Carlisle et ses oncles. À notre entrée ils relevèrent tous la tête et nous fîmes de grand sourires.

- Alors les amoureux, ont a pris du bon temps.. Aie

Emmett nu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Bella lui avait envoyé une décharge électrique.

- Em surveilles tes paroles en présence de mes enfants, ils n'ont pas 7ans je te rappelle. _lui dit Bella_


End file.
